


Italian surprise

by kiwismooothie



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: F/M, I decided to publish it bc why not, basically my one shot from when I was 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwismooothie/pseuds/kiwismooothie
Summary: basically my take on an engagement in Italy, probably nothing special but thought I'd publish it
Relationships: Brad Simpson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Italian surprise

It was another day of our holidays in Italy. We were there with the rest of the boys and their girlfriends. Everyone of them had something to do this evening, everyone but us. I was lying on a bed in our room, when Brad came.  
"Any plans?", he asked kissing skin under my ear.   
"Nope", I laughed quietly.   
"How about a walk on the beach then? The sunset is in 30 minutes, I thought it might be worth seeing"  
He got out of bed and gave me his hand. The beach wasn't so far, we got there in a while, laughing at literally everything, as always. As we got there we noticed that someone is taking photos of us but I think we were both used to it.  
After about 15 minutes of walk we decided to sit down and admire the sunset.  
"It's so beautiful here...", I whispered.  
"Sometimes you need to take a break from everyday life...", he answered me quietly, running his hand through his curls. "Sometimes you have to make important decisions", he added after a while and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I feel I should do this traditionally", he answered mysteriously.  
"What-", I didn't manage to end this sentence. Brad pulled a little red box out of his pocket and kneeled in front of me.  
"Y/N, do... do...", he stammered. I could hear anxiety in his voice. "Will you do me an honour and marry me?"  
I smiled at him. I got up to my knees and went to him.  
"Say something", he whispered, almost soundlessly, he sounded resigned. I put my hand on his heart, which was beating double faster that it should be.  
"You're so nervous", I smiled, looking deeply in those brown eyes that I fell in love with a long time ago. "Of course I will, Bradley", I embraced him and I could feel how all the tension is leaving his body, although his heart was still beating fast. We connected our lips and kissed passionately for a next few minutes. When we finished, Brad took my hand and slowly, with shaking fingers put a beautiful gold ring on my finger, while looking in my eyes.  
We sat down on the sand once again, me between his legs, snuggled into his chest. I could feel his warm breath somewhere on my neck.  
"You scared me", he mumbled.  
"Me?", I laughed innocently.  
"No, Tristan." I didn't have to look at him to know he made eyes. "But most important is that you agreed."  
For a moment we fell silent as we were watching the sun hiding itself behind the horizon.  
"Don't you think we are a bit too young? People say that when you're 23 or 24, you're still irresponsible...", I asked quietly.   
"If I listened to what people say, me and the boys wouldn't be one of the most popular bands in the world.", my fiance shrugged his shoulders. "When I told my parents I want to propose to you they were trying to talk me out of it. They were saying that we are still young, that we might still change our decision, that we don't need to hurry. It seems that only Nat understands my feelings towards you. She asked our parents, why do we need to wait? What do we need to wait for? It's so stereotypical thinking, that we are young so we don't know how life looks like. Don't you think so?"  
"You're right", I sighed. "Lily and Tris are proving every single day that it's nothing like that. They're great parents, who cares they had child when they were 20?"  
Brad just nodded.  
"I think we were too young 10 years ago, now we know a lot more about world and each other, don't we?", he added after a while.   
"Yeah" I laughed. "I know a lot about you"  
"Yes", he smiled. "But when it comes to children, I think we should wait a few more years"  
I nodded.  
"As long as me and the boys are touring and I am never home, it doesn't make sense, I would love to be with our child when he or she will be growing up, saying first words or making first steps."  
"Finally you speak wisely about that", I smiled.  
"I always speak wisely!", he laughed. "But yeah, I know how it hurted Tristan, when he could see his kid only via Skype, how he couldn't be with them... He will never admit that, but always after he talked to Lily, he was sitting on his bed and tears were streaming down his face. Lily wasn't as strong as it looked either. How many times I heard her crying in front of laptop, that she is so tired, that she wants Amy to be already all grown up and he couldn't be there, hug and comfort her, help her..."  
"Life's not that easy as it might look like." I said. "Kids, everything cool, but... I would love you to be with me that time", I admitted quietly. "I'm so sorry for Lily it had to look like that"  
"I talked to Tris so many times, he considered leaving the band but he knew it would ruin everything we all were working for since we met. Second thing is money. He left school when he was 16, he has no education. Where would he earn money? And... we earn really good money, I need to admit."  
"This is one of those things I don't know about you", I smiled.  
"Maybe it's better like that? I mean, if you want I can show you my bank account, I have nothing to hide"   
"Noo... I don't think I need to know. I have to find a work as soon as I finish studies, I don't want you to pay for me everytime"  
"You know you don't need to" he pecked my lips.  
"I know but I want, alright?"  
"Yeah... but..."  
"I don't want to be a housewife, dependent on my husband" I said quietly and he just nodded.  
The wind blew and it was a bit cold. I snuggled into Brad arms a bit more. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
"Wanna come back to hotel?", he asked.   
"It feels so good to sit here with you", I mumbled.  
"But I don't want you to catch cold. Come, we'll cuddle in our room" he said and we got back to the hotel.


End file.
